


Desperate For Attention

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [25]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Mirrors, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is watched. Ryan watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate For Attention

There aren’t many people at Ryan’s today. Mikey and Pete took themselves off to Imagine, Gerard and Pedicone had some kind of Thing to do, and Travis is off making nice with a new sub. Keltie hopes Ryan isn’t going to be disappointed at their lack of audience. Not that he’ll show it if he is.

“Last chance to back out, babe,” she murmurs into his neck. She feels his head shake, and his hands clutch at her tighter before letting go. She straightens up, shakes her hair back, and puts on her best queen bitch face. Ryan was brave enough to tell her what he wanted, even if he couldn’t look her in the eye while he was doing it, and he deserves to get what he asked for.

“Get out there, bitch,” Keltie says, loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear. Ryan stumbles out, face red already behind his hair. “On your knees,” she says. “No, facing the other way. Jesus, you stupid slut.” Ryan scrambles to turn the way she wants, his back to his friends on the couch. 

“I know you know,” she says to their friends, “what a whore Ryan is. I mean, the entire school knows, right?” The back of Ryan’s neck is flushing. “But you’ve never seen it before. I think now’s a good time to show you. Ryan, hands and knees.”

Ryan takes position. “Look up,” says Keltie. He does. There’s a mirror hung on the wall, angled so he can see behind him. 

“Keep watching,” Keltie says. “I don’t want you looking away from that mirror for a second, got it?” Ryan nods, keeping his head up like he was ordered.

Keltie adjusts her harness. It chafes her thighs a little, but she can put up with it. “What do you think?” she says, turning toward her audience for them to admire the dildo.

“Awesome,” says Victoria. “He’s totally gonna feel that.”

“Chicks with dicks are hot,” says Gabe. Nate whines and presses his head on Gabe’s knee. Gabe ruffles his hair absently. “It’s okay, pup. She’s not gonna hurt him.”

“Holy _crap_ ,” says Brendon, bouncing up and down in his seat. “He’s gonna take all that? Are you sure it’s not gonna hurt? I mean, that’s big, that’s really really big, and--”

“Settle,” says Spencer and puts a hand on Brendon’s thigh. Brendon stops bouncing, but he’s so eager he practically vibrates. Keltie grins. It’s so nice to see someone enjoying someone else’s slant. In fact...

“Brendon, do you want to help me prep him? He’s pretty open right now, but I want to make sure he can take all this--” she strokes the dildo-- “without it hurting. Spencer, can I use Brendon?”

Brendon looks for permission, and Spencer nods. “Go.” Brendon’s at Ryan’s side instantly, eyes attentively on Keltie for instructions.

She gives him a latex glove to put on, and pours a pool of lube into his hand. “Get him good and slicked up,” she says. “Don’t be afraid you’re hurting him; his ass can take a lot more than a few fingers.”

Ryan’s still gazing at the mirror. When two of Brendon’s fingers slide into him, he makes a tiny sound, closes his eyes for a second, then snaps them open again. Keltie nods. She isn’t going to let him go away by closing his eyes, and he knows it. This is what he asked for. This is what he gets.

He’s silent when Brendon gets three fingers in, and then four. “That’s enough,” says Keltie after a minute. “He’s all open and ready for me now.” She rolls a condom onto the dildo, shoos Brendon away, and kneels behind Ryan.

Ryan sighs as Keltie slides into him, slowly, until she’s buried up to her silicone balls. “Keep watching,” she tells him. “See how they look at you?” Victoria has a contemptuous look on her face as she pets Nate’s hair. Gabe’s smile is sarcastic when he says “Nice to see you have a little bit of pride, Ross.” Jon is rubbing his dick through his jeans. Brendon is snuggled up to Spencer, eyes riveted on the scene. And Spencer--

Keltie knows how important Spencer is to Ryan. He’s Ryan’s touchstone, the solid rock in Ryan’s stream of existence. Ryan needs Keltie, and she knows it, but his dependence on his best friend runs so deeply that it makes their relationship look like a one-night stand. Spencer can break this scene with a wrong word or look.

Spencer puts his arm around Brendon and draws him up close. But he doesn’t look away. He watches Keltie fuck Ryan in long, slow strokes, and his face shows only casual interest. It’s perfect. “You’re boring Spencer,” she says to Ryan. “Look at him. He’s watching me fuck you, he sees you on your knees taking my cock in your ass, and he’d be more interested in watching a documentary on the life cycle of the frog. Entertain them! Make some noise!” She begins to fuck him in short, sharp thrusts. 

Ryan moans obediently, meeting Spencer’s eyes in the mirror for a second. Keltie can feel his breathing change. He starts grinding back against her, meeting her thrusts, and she’s satisfied. “See?” she says to the room. “Fucking whore, like I told you.”

“Never seen anyone slut it up that much,” says Gabe. Victoria nods.

“Look at Brendon,” Keltie tells Ryan. “You didn’t even know him a couple months ago. Now he practically had his whole hand in your ass. Jon said he told Brendon what a whore you are before you even met him. Right, Jon?”

“Yep,” says Jon with a hand down his pants. “I bet him you’d be hard when you heard it. Looks like you owe me ten bucks, Bren.”

Ryan’s dick is dripping onto the rug. Keltie makes a mental note to have him lick it up when they’re done. “Bring yourself off,” she says. “But don’t look away from the mirror.”

Ryan obeys, gripping himself with his right hand and balancing on his left. It’s less than thirty seconds before he comes with a loud moan. Keltie pulls out and watches him try desperately to stay upright, to keep his come from splashing everywhere, and to keep his eyes on his friends like she told him. It’s fucking delicious, is what it is. Her own orgasm can wait. 

“Okay,” she says. “You can get up. Go clean up, then go to your room and wait for me there.” He scampers out of the room, head down and hair hanging in his face, while she caps off the lube and disposes of the glove and condom.

“Goddamn,” says Jon. He’s sitting back with a blissed-out expression on his face. “You are harsh, woman.”

“Well. It’s what he needs.” She looks at Spencer, a question in her eyes, and he nods. “You do it better than I ever could,” he says.

She blushes. “Thanks.” And looks around. “Thanks for staying, everyone, but I have, uh... stuff to do. You’re welcome to hang out, of course, but...” Ah, the hell with it. She practically runs to Ryan’s room.

He’s there, kneeling by the bed. She pulls him up. “You okay, baby?”

Ryan nods. His face is smooth and relaxed. There’s a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “Thank you.”

Keltie sprawls on her back, draws him down to her, guides his head to where her skirt’s hiked up around her waist. “Thank me properly.” And over and over again, he does.


End file.
